


Coruscant Dreams

by Elveny



Series: Feels like Destiny [3]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:17:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8476822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elveny/pseuds/Elveny
Summary: Months after Ziost, Theron and Jiune get the chance to finally spend a night together.





	1. Coruscant

They hadn’t seen each other for weeks, only exchanging the odd letter or short holo, words heavy with intention and never outspoken, both dancing around the question of what their feelings were or if it was enough to just be someone for each other. Finally, a message in which he told her about a mission in Coruscant arrived and she jumped at the opportunity.

_I’m in Coruscant for a few days, arriving tomorrow. Do you want to meet? If your schedule allows it, of course._

She hadn’t been in her apartment for months - years actually, she now realized - and her companions had been repeatedly asking for a few days of rest anyway. At least that’s what she told them.

“Really?” asked Kira over breakfast, raising an eyebrow. “Who has? I haven’t.”

“I approve”, Rusk said, nodding vigorously, jumping to Jiune’s defense. “Off-time is good for morale.”

Kira raised an eyebrow. “You asked for a day off?”

Rusk coughed, shooting Jiune a look she ignored. “No, not directly. Still, my point stands.”

Jiune shrugged innocently. “Doc asked.”

“Doc always wants free time”, Kira said, snorting and immediately coughed, choking on her breakfast.

“Don’t you die on me!” Doc called and slammed his hand against her back, grinning widely. “Of course I want free time. It’s important to LIVE in between those horrid Nearly-Suicide-Missions.” He spoke with very clear capitals.

“I thought you want to be a hero”, Lord Scourge remarked sourly from the other side of the table where he glared at the food on his plate as if it insulted him personally.

“No fun being a hero when you can’t celebrate your status with wine and women”, Doc winked at him, earning himself a disgusted look.

“I think you can stop hitting her”, Jiune said matter-of-factly, gesturing towards Kira who by now had a pretty murderous look in her eyes.

“Whoops”, Doc said, openly not a tiny bit sorry and held both hands up in capitulation when Kira threatened to stab him with her knife.

T7 beeped excitedly and Jiune laughed. “Yes, buddy, you can also come but I will also take some time off. Alone.” The droid beeped again, disappointed this time but when the rest started to make plans, he soon got distracted.

“Alone, huh?” Kira grinned knowingly but Jiune just smiled and shrugged. She wasn’t nearly as sure as she pretended to be to not be alone but she wasn’t prepared to acknowledge this, not even for Kira. Theron hadn’t answered yet and while it was normal that there were a few days between messages - both their lifestyles did not really permit daily letters - this time she felt like she might have pushed too hard. After Ziost, they hadn’t been able to see each other and they had only shared one precious stolen kiss before he went away. By now, it was more than possible that it had been a mission-thing. For him, at least. Not for her, that much was sure.

When they landed on Coruscant, Doc caught her on her way towards the shuttle bay. “You know, if you change your mind about that alone-time, I can always provide company…”

Jiune rolled her eyes, always torn between amused and horribly annoyed by his incessant flirting. “Go away, Doc!”

“I’m just saying you look tense, you could use some special Doc-downtime. I could give you a relaxing massage. I do have very dextrous fingers…” he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and earned himself a disgusted noise, before she pointedly ignored him.

She had sent Theron the coordinates of her apartment but still hadn’t heard from him when she arrived there. It was strange to be here after so long and she felt like a stranger as she walked through the rooms, opening windows and touching the odd decoration. She had only been here three or four times, having bought it at a time when she hadn’t in the slightest expected how her life would unfold. There were few personal belongings here and she was still browsing through possible holo pictures to place upon the wall in her living room (might as well use the time to decorate) when the bell rang. Theron!, she thought, jumping to her feet. Excitedly, she straightened her dress, brushing quite real dust away before she took a deep breath to slow her heartbeat and opened the elevator doors.

It was Doc.

“Doc?” she asked, incredulously as she saw him leaning against the elevator’s wall. “What are you doing here? Is everything alright? Did something happen?” He grinned and held up a bottle of wine.

“Nothing so profane, sweetheart. I told you, you look tense. It’s my medical opinion that you need to relax and hey! I’m the most relaxed person you can be with!” He grinned again, put the bottle of wine down and looked around curiously before just straight up walking into her apartment.

For a second she just stared at him, then her face grew dark. “Seriously, Doc, what are you doing here.” It wasn’t a question. He raised his eyebrows and looked back at her.

“I thought you wanted company - and a very good wine. This is a very good wine. I can read between the lines, you know.” He winked at her and she took a deep breath to calm herself.

“Nice apartment”, he continued, walking towards the balcony.

“Doc”, she started, very, very patiently but he didn’t listen.

“What a view!”, he exclaimed and it was all she could do not to force-choke him. She could barely believe his thick-headedness.

“Doc!” she snapped at him and finally he turned around, his face all innocence.

“Yes?” he asked, coming towards her, a smile on his face he probably thought was winning.

“You need to leave.”

“What?”

“NOW.”

“Oh, come on.” He looked at her, unbelievingly and she took another deep breath, before she pointed unmistakably towards the elevator.

“Go!”

Doc had the betrayed look of a beaten puppy on his face when he looked at her but he did not protest while she made sure he actually got into the elevator.

“I really…” he started and she pointedly slammed her hand on the ‘Close’ button, both eyebrows raised. He sighed heavily and leaned against the wall, still pouting when the doors closed.

“Unbelievable”, she murmured, rubbing her hand across her forehead. He really didn’t know when to give up.

‘Ding’ made the elevator and she groaned. Case in point.

“I said LEAVE”, she said angrily before the doors had even opened.

“Oh, okay, my mistake, sorry”, Theron said, a mix of surprise and hurt in his voice and pressed the ‘Close’ button.

“Theron!”, she exclaimed, quickly pressing the ‘Open’ button to prevent him from disappearing again, holding the doors. “No! I mean - I did not mean you! Please, I’m sorry, do come in.”

He raised an eyebrow, looking confused but after hesitating just a fraction of a second he entered the apartment. Jiune smiled at him, somewhat breathless. A part of her really hadn’t expected him to come, she realized, a part which now felt overwhelmed and excited and so very much relieved.

“Hi”, she breathed and he smiled for the first time.

“Hi.” For a second he just looked at her and Jiune felt her knees go weak. Did his presence always have this effect on her?, she wondered idly and really didn’t care. All she cared about was that warm, happy feeling welling up as she looked at him.

“So, who did you expect?” he asked after a moment and she shook the momentary inability to move. She made a dismissive gesture.

“Just Doc. He really can’t take a hint.”

Theron knit his brows and looked worried for a second. “Are you alright?” he asked and Jiune nodded with a shrug, touched by his concern, a corner of her lips curling upwards.

“Yes, thank you. He’s persistent but never gets physical. Probably knows that he wouldn’t survive it. He left us a bottle of very good wine, though”, she said, looking at the bottle next to Theron.

Theron laughed and the last of the tension in the room dissipated. He stepped towards Jiune and softly ran his fingers over her cheek.

“It’s good to see you”, he said quietly as she leaned into his touch, covering his hand with hers. Her heart made a happy jump. It hadn’t been a mission thing after all, it seemed.

“I wasn’t sure you’d come”, she answered, already raising her face towards his, softly brushing her lips against his.

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world”, he murmured and the soft touch turned into a kiss that was full of longing and passion. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her close, his breath hot against hers, a soft, pleased sound escaping his lips as her hands found their way beneath his shirt. She had waited for a moment like this since they had parted on the Fleet and she had watched him go and feeling him respond as eagerly as she herself felt made her breathless. By now, she seldom let her guard down but with him it was easy. He kissed his way through her defenses, taking them down one by one until there was only she left.

His touch made her forget everything else and when he bared her shoulders, caressing fingers followed by eager lips that she realized how much she had missed this, him, his touch and also who she was when she was with him. It was nearly like it had been back on Yavin, when their hands got tangled in their clothes because they were too eager and Jiune giggled amusedly as Theron cursed softly, trying to free his hand without ripping a button.

They were only halfway to her bedroom when they stumbled to a hold. She laughed helplessly as Theron struggled with the cloth around his wrist, his jacket hanging on only one arm.

“How do you…” He cursed again, tucking at her dress and Jiune laughed even more, leaning against the window that covered the wall from top to bottom. Finally, he got his hand out, shaking his head. “How do you get out of that thing, seriously?” He asked incredulously, shrugging out of his jacket.

Jiune wiped a tear of laughter off her cheek and when he saw her shaking helplessly, he snickered and finally laughed as well, even as she ran her hands beneath his shirt.

“Here, let me”, she finally said, still giggling, unbuttoning two hidden buttons and her dress fell open.

“It’s an instrument of torture, I swear”, Theron shook his head, helping her pull his shirt off but just a second later he proved a very adept learner and found the other buttons quicker than she would’ve thought. “Why would you wear something like this?” he asked between kisses along her neck.

“As I said”, she purred, closing her eyes as his lips caressed her neck and shoulder, “I wasn’t sure you’d… oh.”

Words escaped her as his fingers found the soft spot between her legs and he caught her moan with his mouth. Afterwards, words were irrelevant as he caught her between his arms against the window where she was standing, hands rushing to shed the last of their clothes, her legs wrapping around him as he lifted her up, lips meeting as she took him within her. Cool glass against her bare back, fogging around the outline of her body and his hand as they gave in to each other, lips against warm skin, fingers wrapped in hair, their murmurs and moans sounding hollow in the still too-empty apartment.

“There is not much of you in here”, Theron observed later, as they lay intertwined in her bed, for once not in a hurry to get back to their respective work, his fingers drawing lazy circles on her skin. Jiune followed his eyes around the room, only illuminated by the lights of the city coming through the windows.

“True enough. Although one could make a point of saying there is not much of anything in here. I haven’t really had the time and opportunity to actually live here. Maybe one day. Although I’m not even sure if I want to keep this.”

“No? Why not? Coruscant is pretty central.” He smiled down at her and she beamed happily, guessing his meaning.

“Well, Rishi is nice as well”, she said with a slight shrug, mischief in her eyes. “Or Yavin. If only for the memories.”

Theron laughed. “True enough. Even though I’m not sure whether I’d really go for Yavin. Too many Sith, you know.”

“They’re not as bad as everyone says. Not all of them”, Jiune said and before he could protest, she added with a whimsical smile: “There is something to say for using the Force for one’s own sake now and then.” Her fingers started to glow as she drew just a little bit of power as her hands made once again their way down his body. Theron’s eyes widened. “Oh”, he said and this time it was her catching his moan with her lips.

It was closer to morning than midnight when they finally fell asleep. Jiune snuggled close to Theron, a happy sigh on her lips as she felt his body against her back, his arm wrapped protectively around her. He fell asleep before her and she couldn’t stop smiling even as his breath made her hair tickle her cheek and she felt his breast rising with his breath. She couldn’t remember when it had been last that she felt so happy.

Maybe it was that which brought the nightmare.


	2. The Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A foreboding nightmare and a perfect day.

She had gotten used to the nightmare over the years. It was always the same: her standing over the body of varying friends and family, unable to stop killing, unable to control her body. Since Ziost, though, it had taken another dimension as it made her watch everyone she knew fall and turn to dust even while they reached out to her, the energy field tearing through earth and sky towards her, an unseen presence looming and laughing above and behind her.

This time, it was only a voice at first.

_“I never thought you’d actually fall for it.”_

_She was sitting on the bed, the sheets wrapped around her. Theron stood at the window, his back turned to her, a black silhouette against the greyish sky._

_“What do you mean?”, she asked. “Fall for what?”_

_“Him.”_

_It was only now that she realized the voice hadn’t come from Theron but from somewhere else entirely. Something was wrong._

_”Theron?” she asked and tried to get up but her legs wouldn’t move. “Theron?!” she asked again, more urgently._

_“It was so easy, taking him, you know. He was close to me not only once, but twice. I’ve been riding his body since he crashed his shuttle on Ziost.”_

_“No. You’re lying”, she insisted, struggling in vain to move._

_“Oh no. How would he have made it out of there? I even told you myself: ‘Don’t really know how I made it through.’ He didn’t make it through. Remember that? He was such a convenient host, barely alive and diminishing quickly when I took over. And you were adorable in your cluelessness.”_

_I was with you the whole time, Jedi, did you really think you killed me? I played you, I even kissed you and you did not know me. And you brought me right to the heart of your Republic. Now I will never leave you._

_The voice came from everywhere, even from within her, but suddenly she could move._

_She struggled out of the sheets, running towards Theron who seemed miles away. Then he started falling apart, like a statue made from sand that got too dry, a slow drizzle first, then quicker and quicker. She was screaming but no sound came as she ran and ran while Theron’s silhouette got blurred then crumpled in on itself. When she reached him, he was nothing more than a pile of dust with a few implants embedded in it. Tears were streaming down her face as she fell on her knees, mouthing a silent ‘No…’_

_It was only then that she realized how wrong the light was. She looked up, sobbing, out of the window and screamed again as the disembodied voice drowned every sound in laughter. She was alone in a dead world beneath a dead sun, only dust storms dancing between dark and fallen towers and statues, dust storms she knew had once been people. And just as she knew that, she knew that every world looked like this, Tython, Korriban, Balmorra, Yavin, Alderaan, all of of them only dust on rock beneath cold stars with only her left alive in the whole galaxy. Her and the disembodied voice._

“Jiune? Jiune! Wake up!”

Theron’s voice only slowly managed to pierce her nightmare-clouded mind and she gasped as she awoke.

“Jiune.” His alarmed face above her, stroking her face, a warm presence in a world that had just only been coldness and death.

“Theron”, she murmured, still caught in the horror of her dream, and raised a hand to touch him. “You’re still here.”

A dry smile curved his lips but the concern did not leave his eyes. “Of course I am. Where would I be?”

Slowly, ever so slowly she managed to shake the last images of the dream, reassured by his calm presence and the red-and-golden lights coming in from the window. She took a deep, shaking breath, still touching his face and he smiled again, carefully wiping her cheeks which she only now realized were wet.

“Bad dream?” he asked and a short laugh escaped her, a hollow, joyless sound.

“You could say that”, she murmured and finally managed to sit up, pressing both hands against her eyes, taking deliberate breaths. “It was worse than usual.”

For a moment, Theron didn’t say anything, then she felt him sit up as well, drawing her close to him, just holding her, warming her, just being there for her. With a thankful sigh, she leaned against him and he kissed her shoulder. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Suddenly she wanted to. She had never talked about her nightmares, let alone her time as the Emperor’s puppet. But with him here, holding her, she felt for the first time that it was possible. And so she did, in a small, scared, exhausted voice and he listened. She told him about how the Emperor was able to subdue her, about what he made her do and how she still dreamt about it. She even told him how she sometimes had been conscious when he had controlled her but too scared and weak to fight and what the Emperor’s return had meant for her, how it had shattered so much of what she had built up again.

He did not interrupt her, just listened and held her. When she had finished, she felt empty and tired, drained, but oddly good.

Afterwards, he didn’t judge her and didn’t try to convince her it wasn’t her fault.

“I’m so sorry”, he just said and pulled her even closer. She nearly laughed of relief but all that came out was a small sob as she finally let herself sink against him completely, the last tension of the nightmare flowing out of her.

“Just close your eyes”, he murmured against her ear. “He can’t hurt you now. I’ll be here when you wake.”

He softly stroked her face and hair as she closed her eyes, sighing. “You are safe”, was the last thing she heard when she fell asleep again.

When she awoke with a jolt not much later, he was still holding her.

“I’m here”, he said and something in his voice told her he hadn’t slept again.

She settled back against him and looked up at him. “You really are, aren’t you?”, she asked and he smiled as she softly ran a hand down his cheek and neck.

“Yes”, he said and she kissed him, turning around in his embrace to face him. The morning sun’s light streamed into the apartment and bathed them in warm gold as they found each other again, as if she wanted to make sure he was really there and he responded in kind.

The daylight made it easy to forget the horrors of her dream and they spent the morning idly in bed, talking and laughing, just getting up to get food. She showed him the holo pictures she wanted to hang and told their stories and he told her from his adventures, one more extreme than the other and she traced the scars they had left. A perfect morning long they forgot what was out there waiting for them and then the morning turned into a perfect day, leisurely spent in each other’s embrace and company. But when night fell again, they could no longer ignore the beeping of the holocoms.

“It seems, reality wants us back”, Jiune sighed, stroking Theron’s chest.

“Seems like it”, he agreed, sighing as well and pressing a kiss into her hair before getting up to get his com.

Jiune watched him go, unashamed in his nakedness, appreciating the view with a lazy, happy smile. But she knew the look he had when he had checked his message and so, she wasn’t surprised when he said: “I’m sorry, Jiune, but I have to go.”

She nodded. “We knew that moment would come sooner or later. I rather appreciate that it was later than I had expected.”

He grinned. “Well, the message was from early morning. I kind of deliberately ignored it.”

June laughed. “Yeah, that makes two of us.” She nodded in the direction of her own com which blinked excitedly, waiting with messages to be listened to.

They took their time getting dressed (and undressed and dressed again) and when Theron finally said his goodbyes in front of the elevator, it was already dark. He kissed her long and intensively. “Do you remember what I said when we parted the last time?” he asked, stroking her face. She smiled and nodded.

“I meant it. Let’s not make it that long again, alright?”

“Yes please”, Jiune agreed and kissed him one last time after he had called the elevator.

“You’re not making this easy, you know”, he murmured against her lips and she laughed.

“I hadn’t planned on it.” Then she pushed him slightly away. “You better go before I decide you should rather stay”, she said and he raised an eyebrow while he stepped back into the elevator.

“Before you _decide_?”

She laughed and blew him a kiss. His open, happy smile was the last thing she saw before the doors closed.

“Alright, what do we have that is so important?” Jiune asked an hour later when entering the meeting room on her ship.

“Finally!” Kira said exasperated as she saw her. “They think they found the Emperor.”

Jiunes face grew dark and hard and she quickly came around to look at the datapad Kira held out to her.

“We are to meet with Darth Marr”, Kira said and Jiune nodded slowly. 

“Wild Space, huh? Let’s go”, she said.


End file.
